Petits Bonheurs de la Vie de Famille
by Rayon-de-Slytherin
Summary: HPDM. Scènes brèves et moins brèves de la vie amoureuse de couple, ou de la vie de famille, ensuite. Beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour.


_Disclamer : Pas à moi, la-la-la-la ! A J.K. Rowling, ling-ling-ling-ling !_

_Catégorie : Romance_

_Rating : M_

_Paring : HPDM_

* * *

**¤ Les Petits Bonheurs de la Vie de Famille ¤**

* * *

« Mon cœur ? » appela une voix dans la cuisine.

« Oui, mon ange ? » demanda une deuxième voix venue du salon.

« Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ? »

« Je fais confiance à tes talents de cuisinier. »

« Ok ! » conclut la première voix d'un ton enthousiaste.

ooo

Qui aurait pu dire, lors de leurs années à Poudlard, que ces deux là finiraient ensemble ? Personne, bien sûr. Mais ils avaient bien changé, durant la guerre, ces années si difficiles. Et pourtant, la vie coulait de source, maintenant. Voldemort était mort, la Grande Bretagne pansait lentement ses plaies, et l'amour fleurissait ça et là. Et, dans l'immédiat, surtout là.

Là, à cet table. Au milieu de la cuisine jaune et verte. Se regardant amoureusement, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs mains jointes, attendant on ne sait quel signal connu d'eux seuls pour manger. Profitant de l'instant présent. A deux.

Oui, qui aurait pu dire qu'ils finiraient ensemble ? Mais surtout, qu'il s'aimeraient de cette façon ? Sans retenue, sans secrets entre eux. Sans méfiance. Le seul fait de se voir chaque matin au réveil était pour eux une source de bonheur qui éclairait leur journée. Et ce soir, autour de cette pizza, l'harmonie entre eux dépassait les mots.

Mais leurs estomacs grondants les rappelèrent à la réalité. Harry et Draco – car c'étaient eux, ces amoureux mystérieux – servit la pizza et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Mon ange, » commença Harry, « demain, je t'accapare toute la journée. »

« Mais, demain, nous sommes ... » tenta Draco.

« Oui, demain, nous sommes Samedi. J'ai tout décommandé. Nous passons une journée entre nous, rien que tous les deux, » dit le brun avec un sourire tendre.

Malgré lui, Draco se sentit déçu. Le brave Gryffondor avait l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la journée avec lui, mais ... demain, c'était ...

« Mon ange, ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Harry devant le visage un peu sombre de son aimé.

« Bien sûr que si, mon cœur, » lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Harry sourit, n'insistant pas, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il savait quoi. Mais il n'avait pas oublié que la journée du lendemain était un jour spécial.

ooo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco garda les yeux fermés quelques temps, savourant la présence à ses côtés de ... l'oreiller du Gryffondor !? Il ouvrit les yeux en grand pour constater qu'en effet, son compagnon n'était plus là. Une fois encore, il était déçu. En ce jour, dont l'autre ne se rappelait pas, il n'aurait même pas sa présence à son réveil. Et, s'il en jugeait à l'odeur plus que délicieuse qui parvenait à ses narines, il déjeunait même sans lui. Décidément, il était de plus en plus déçu par l'attitude de son aimé. Et cette attitude n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose clochait.

Il tourna son regard vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir celle-ci s'ouvrir, laissant passer un Harry aux bras encombrés. Finalement, la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal. En effet, l'encombrement des bras du brun résultait du lourd plateau croulant sous la nourriture qu'il portait. Il le posa sur la table basse, devant la cheminée, puis alla rejoindre le blond dans le lit.

« Bonjour, amour. Déjà réveillé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne dors paisiblement qu'avec toi. »

« Désolé, mon ange. J'avais un mission ce matin, » lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

« Et quelle est cette mission ? » interrogea le blond.

« Dorloter un jeune homme qui prend vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui, » dit malicieusement le brun.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ! » s'écria le-dit jeune homme en sautant sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Moi, oublier un tel événement ? Quelle idée, amour, vraiment ! Jamais ! » rit le compagnon. « On commence par un petit déjeuner au lit. »

Et il se leva pour aller chercher le plateau. Sur celui-ci était disposé des toast, de la confiture de fraise – la préférée de Draco – des œufs, du bacon, du café et ... une rose. Draco sourit d'un air béat et entama son petit déjeuner, invitant Harry à se joindre à lui, lui portant lui-même ses toasts à la bouche.

ooo

« Mais où allons nous, mon cœur ? »

« Tu verras bien ! Une surprise n'en est plus une si je te dit où on va ! » répliqua le brun.

Il saisit la main de son compagnon, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, et transplana. Draco fut d'abord surpris, puis regarda autour de lui. Il était émerveillé.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés s'étendait un vallée magnifique. L'herbe était si verte ! Et le ciel si bleu ! On ne voyait que la pointe des plus hautes montagnes autour. Non loin, un lac turquoise semblait appeler les regards, et des marmottes trottaient sur les flancs de la vallée, parmi les cailloux, ceuillant des fleurs pour faire leurs lits dans leur tanière.

Harry rit doucement devant l'air émerveillé de son ange et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire fermer la bouche.

« Ça te plait, amour ? »

« Oh, Harry, c'est magnifique ! » s'écria le blond, faisant fuir quelques chamois.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bonheur.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller te baigner dans le lac ? Rien que tous les deux ? » suggéra le brun.

« Mais ... J'ai peur d'abimer l'eau, » rougit son compagnon. « Tout est si beau, ici. »

Harry rit encore, puis entreprit de déshabiller Draco.

« Mon cœur ! Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain ! »

« Moi non plus, mon ange. Quelle importance ? Nous sommes seuls, ici. »

« Mais, et les marmottes ? » sourit Draco.

Et sans plus s'en préoccuper, il déshabilla lui-même Harry et il entrèrent dans l'eau. Elle était assez fraîche, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa. Ils appréciaient juste le glissement de l'eau sur leurs corps nus et l'instant qui n'était que pour eux, comme si le temps s'était figé pour leur laissait un plus grand moment à deux. Ils restèrent longtemps dans l'eau, soit nageant, soit s'arrosant, soit juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Mon cœur, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire un plus beau cadeau que cette journée, » déclara Draco.

« Tu me fais douter de ce que je voulais t'offrir, amour, » dit malicieusement Harry.

« Quoi ? Un cadeau, pour moi ? » demanda Draco, presque étonné.

Harry sourit. Tous les ans, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le blond s'étonnait des cadeaux de son aimé. Résultat de son enfance malheureuse, bien sûr. Mais, quelque soit l'occasion, un cadeau faisait toujours briller les yeux du jeune homme d'une façon qui faisait chavirer le cœur du brun.

Le Gryffondor prit Draco part la main et le sortit de l'eau, allant s'asseoir dans l'herbe, toujours aussi nu, et faisant asseoir le Serpentard entre ses jambes, passant les bras autour de son torse et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps encore, savourant leur complicité. Une fois secs, ils se rhabillèrent, et Harry guida son compagnon vers une nappe, de l'autre côté du petit lac, que le blond n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

« Oh, mon cœur, tu es adorable, » s'exclama Draco. « Un pique-nique ! Tu t'es donné du mal, n'est ce pas ? »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour celui que j'aime, » répondit Harry.

« Ah, » fit le Serpentard, faussement déçu. « On ne sera pas que tous les deux. Eh bien, oui, si tu as aussi invité celui que tu aimes, » continua-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur du brun.

Celui-ci pouffa et embrassa doucement Draco.

« C'est toi que j'aime, mon ange, et ça ne sera jamais personne d'autre. »

« Est-ce une promesse ? » demanda le blond.

« Peut être, » répondit le brun d'un air mystérieux.

ooo

Harry était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, Draco contre lui, blottit dans ses bras.

« Mon ange ? Pourrais-tu te lever ? Je crois qu'il est l'heure de te remettre mon cadeau. »

« Grrrmph, » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et le blond se cala un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras.

« Bien, bien, puisque tu protestes, je ne t'offrirais pas de cadeau. »

Finalement, Draco se redressa et lança un sourire au brun, qui le lui rendit, et il se levèrent. Pas longtemps pour Harry, qui se retrouva très vite un genoux en terre devant le blond, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Mon ange, je tenais à te faire une demande dans les formes. »

Cette phrase n'apaisa pas les interrogations du-dit ange.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu es l'homme que j'aime depuis maintenant six ans, et que nous vivons ensemble depuis à peu près le même temps. Arrivé à ce stade, j'aimerai que tu saches que je n'ai nulle envie de me séparer de toi. Ainsi, accepterais-tu de devenir mon époux ? »

Draco resta muet. Il était sûr de rêver. Et pourtant, ce Harry en face de lui semblait si réel ! Et puis, s'il rêvait, il ne se serait sans aucun doute pas demandé s'il rêvait. Il se serait jeté au cou du brun qui le fixait avec un regard angoissé, et ils auraient roulé jusque dans le lac où ils seraient tombés tout habillés. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa. Draco resta juste les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants à regarder le fier Gryffondor dont le courage légendaire diminuait à chaque seconde.Puis, comme s'il avançait sur un nuage, doucement, enfonçant ses pieds dans la surface cotonneuse, il fit un pas vers Harry qu'il releva, et l'embrassa, y faisant passer tout son amour.

« Je t'aime, Harry James Potter, et je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi. J'accepte avec joie de devenir ton époux. »

Harry esquissa un sourire béat et sortit un petit étui de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit devant les yeux écarquillés de Draco et en sortit une fine bague en argent représentant un serpent, animal favori de Harry et Draco, malgré les préjugés. Car il représentait beaucoup pour eux : il signifiait qu'il fallait justement voir au dessus de ces préjugés. Tout comme le Survivant avait fait avec son Serpentard. Le brun passa la bague au doigt de son ange et l'embrassa.

Il se recula et vit une larme couler sur la joue du Serpentard. Paniqué, il chercha ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers. Il demanda d'une voix vibrante d'angoisse :

« Mon ange ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, tout simplement sans voix. Puis, il se jeta dans les bras du Gryffondor en s'écriant : « Oh, Harry ! » Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble dans l'herbe, du fait que Draco avait prit le brun par surprise, et ils roulèrent jusque dans le lac où il tombèrent, complètement habillés.

« Je suis si heureux, » murmura Draco à l'oreille de son fiancé.

ooo

_Trois mois plus tard_

Depuis un quart d'heure que Draco s'était levé, il vomissait tout son repas de la veille dans les toilettes. Harry avait appelé en catastrophe le médicomage le plus proche et tenait maintenant les cheveux de Draco d'une main, lui massant le dos de l'autre. La sonnerie retentit.

« Je reviens vite, mon ange, » lança le brun et s'élançant vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit précipitamment.

« Bonjour, docteur, » s'écria-t-il. « Vite, venez voir par ici, je m'inquiète énormément. »

Et il prit le mage par le bras, le tirant sans plus de façons jusqu'à la salle de bain, où Draco était assit par terre. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à son compagnon et se tourna vers le docteur.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? » demanda celui-ci.

Le jeune homme de tourna de nouveau vers Draco, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il sortit et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Un quart d'heure passa, qui sembla durer des années pour le jeune brun. Enfin, le médicomage sortit de la salle de bain et serra la main de Harry.

« Au revoir, monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy a besoin de se reposer, il me semble. Peut être aura-t-il quelque chose à vous dire, aussi. »

Et sur ce, il quitta l'appartement des deux jeunes hommes. Celui qui était dans le salon s'élança dans la salle de bain, et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il attrapa son compagnon comme une princesse et le porta jusque sur le lit. Il le déposa délicatement dessus et s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras dans un étreinte rassurante.

« Mon cœur, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, » commença Draco.

Inquiet de cette entrée en matière, Harry paniqua.

« Qu'y y a-t-il, mon ange ? Tu me quittes ? Tu en aimes un autre ? »

« Mais non, bêta, » pouffa le blond. « Je t'aime, tu le sais bien ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » avoua Harry. « Et je t'aime aussi, donc tu peux me parler de tout sans crainte. »

De nouveau, Draco hésita.

« Je ... » Draco inspira un grand coup. « 'Ry, mon cœur, tu te souviens surement de cette nuit mémorable de mon anniversaire, cette année ? »

Harry rougit au souvenir de cette nuit de folie.

« Je vois que oui, » sourit Draco. « Eh bien, il y a eu une conséquence. 'Ry, je t'annonce solennellement en ce jour que tu vas être papa. »

« Hein ? Et pourquoi ? » interrogea le Gryffondor sans comprendre.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Mon cœur, je suis enceint. »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, stupéfait. Lui ? Papa ?

« Mon ange, c'est merveilleux ! Oh, je t'aime, » s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant.

« Tu ... Tu es content ? » demanda timidement le Serpentard.

« Oh Merlin, si je suis content ? Je crois que je suis au dessus de ça, maintenant ! Au dessus de tout, d'ailleurs ! Papa ! Je vais être papa ! Et je vais avoir un enfant de toi ! De _toi _! »

Draco rit à la vue du bonheur de son amour. Il était si heureux de le voir si bien.

« Mais, et toi, mon ange ? Es-tu heureux ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Non, » répondit le blond. Devant l'air navré de son compagnon, il continua avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit : « A question idiote, réponse idiote ! Bien sûr que je suis heureux ! »

Soulagé, Harry bouda tout de même un peu pour la forme, mais se laissa embrasser par le blond.

« Tu te rend compte ! » dit encore Harry. « Je vais être papa ! »

Draco rit de nouveau. Décidément, le brun semblait vraiment bien accueillir cette nouvelle. Harry ouvrit la chemise du pyjama du blond et passa une main sur le ventre pâle avec un regard tendre.

« Je crois que je vais devoir être aux petits soins avec vous deux, » déclara-t-il.

« Mon cœur ! Tu es déjà aux petits soins avec moi ! Ne me donne pas l'habitude de me faire servir, » s'exclama Draco.

Et ils pouffèrent de concert. Finalement, ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooo

« Bienvenus dans notre agence, Messieurs, » dit l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un sourire trop large pour être sincère.

« Qu'elle cesse de sourire comme ça, elle va se faire une crampe, » murmura Draco.

Harry pouffa et embrassa le blond sur la joue.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle, » répondit-il. « Nous cherchons ... »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclama l'hôtesse. « Nous avons ce qu'il vous faut ! »

« Mais, je n'ai encore rien dit, » protesta Harry.

Et sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de parler, il expliqua précisément ce qu'il voulait. Elle paru déçue, mais avait quand même ce qu'il fallait. Elle leur laissa les clés et le plan.

Quatre heures plus tard, la voiture de Harry s'arrêta dans la cour d'une adorable ferme, tout près d'un petit village non moins adorable. Draco jailli de la voiture le plus vite qu'il pu, avec son ventre de cinq mois, se tint au milieu de la cour, tournant sur lui-même en regardant la ferme d'un air émerveillé.

« Oh, mon cœur ! C'est exactement comme dans mes rêves ! » s'exclama Draco. « Mais, tu es sûr que tu ne préfères une maison tranquille près d'une grande ville ? »

« Ce que je préfère, mon ange, c'est l'adorable bouille que tu me montres à l'instant, » souffla Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Je crois que j'achèterais toutes les fermes du monde, si tu pouvais garder ce sourire à croquer. »

Le blond rougit et retourna à son inspection de la ferme pour cacher son soudain changement de couleur. Harry rit doucement, puis le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la porte. Ils visitèrent toute la ferme, sans se lasser de voir les si jolies pièces, si bien entretenues.

De retour à l'agence, il prirent contact avec les propriétaires, et la transactions se fit rapidement, les deux autres devant se rendre de toute urgence en Australie.

Le jeune couple aménagea en peu de temps, trop heureux d'avoir cette maison merveilleuse pour eux.

« Bleu ou verte, la chambre du bébé, mon ange ? » s'exclamait Harry d'un ton joyeux.

« Jaune, mon cœur, ça sera plus gai ! » répondait Draco depuis leur chambre, où il faisait le lit.

Deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille, puis le brun mit les mains sur les yeux du blond et l'attira dans la chambre de leur futur enfant. Là, il le laissa regarder et ...

« Mon cœur, c'est magnifique ! » s'écria Draco en sautant sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

« Rien ne sera jamais assez beau pour toi et notre bout de chou, » sourit tendrement Harry.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps dans la chambre du bébé, silencieux, mais simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

ooo

« Alors, Drake ? Ce bébé, quand est-ce que tu nous le pond ? » demanda Blaise, la délicatesse incarnée.

« Je ne le pond pas ! » s'exclama Draco en assenant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du noir. « Je ne suis pas une poule ! »

« Et pourtant, tu seras sans doute possible un papa poule ! » rit Ron, serrant contre lui Parvati Weasley, sa femme.

« Nooon ! C'est pas du tout mon genre ! » dit le blond. « Et puis, j'ai déjà un mari poule, alors je lui laisse le rôle. »

Harry lui tira la langue, mais ne se décolla pas de lui.

« Mais pour répondre à ta question, Blaisy, j'en ai encore pour deux bons mois, » sourit Draco.

Le dit Blaisy se leva du canapé, son verre à la main, et déclara :

« Je propose que l'on porte un toast à notre si joli couple, à leur enfant à venir, et à leur nouvelle maison. »

Tout le monde leva son verre pour eux. Et ainsi continua la crémaillère, dans cette entente bon enfant, parmi les amis les plus intimes.

ooo

« Monsieur Potter, que pensez vous du fait que votre enfant va être un enfant de Mangemort ? » questionna le journaliste.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contenta de saisir sa baguette de sa main libre et un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Un nuage de fumée orange s'échappa de l'appareil hors de prix de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Au lieu de poser des questions sans aucun sens, » dit-il d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner Draco, « faites plutôt attention à votre matériel, on dirait qu'il ne tient pas la route. »

Il rangea la baguette et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez Florian Fortârome, le bras du brun toujours autour de la taille du blond. Derrière eux, le journaliste pestait contre les « Vainqueur irrespectueux corrompus par des Mangemorts sanguinaires ». Ils s'assirent à une table en face à face et commandèrent une glace.

« Mon ange, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux pour ces abrutis, » dit Harry, voyant que le Serpentard gardait la tête basse. « Je t'aime et je suis immensément fier d'avoir un enfant de toi. Jamais rien de ce que diront les gens ne pourra changer cet opinion. »

« Merci, mon cœur, » dit Draco avec un petit sourire triste.

« L'avis de ces gens malhonnêtes est plus important que le mien ? » demanda le Gryffondor offensé devant la réaction de son compagnon.

« Bien sûr que non, mon cœur. Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que cela me touche plus que je ne le dis. J'aimerai avoir une vie de famille sans intrus. »

Harry repoussa sa chaise, prit les mains de Draco et l'attira vers lui, pour qu'il se lève et se retrouve sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il lui posa les mains sur les hanches, pas sûr de pouvoir faire le tour de sa taille avec la présence du bébé, et le regarda amoureusement dans les yeux.

« Tu verras, mon ange, » lui dit-il doucement. « A notre mariage, il n'y aura aucun intrus. Juste nos amis, nous et ... notre Clara. »

Draco eut un petit sourire et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fiancé.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir repoussé le mariage avec ma grossesse, » souffla-t-il.

« Amour, c'est le plus beau contretemps que tu pouvais avoir, » murmura Harry à son oreille.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

Tous les deux étaient comme sur un nuage. Plus que quelques semaines, deux ou trois tout au plus, avant l'arrivée de leur petite fille.

« Je me pose sans arrêt une question, » commença le blond.

« Je t'écoute, » dit le brun, regardant son fiancé dans les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer avec tout ce poids que je prend et cette silhouette horrible ? »

« Mon ange, tu es magnifique, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus. C'est quelque chose de merveilleux de se dire que tu portes la vie en toi. Le prolongement de nos vie à nous. »

Et Harry posa doucement la main sur le ventre de Draco, pour sentir les coups de pieds que donnait le bébé.

« Dépêche-toi d'arriver, mon bout de chou, » dit le brun au bébé. « Il faut vite que tu vois ton père. C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux, tu sais ? Je l'aime très très très fort et il est adorable. »

ooo

« Respire, mon ange, pas de panique, tout va bien se passer ! » s'écria Harry, paniqué.

« Mais, _je_ ne panique pas ! » répliqua le blond, en effet parfaitement calme. « Je crois que tu le fait bien assez pour nous deux, » taquina-t-il son aimé.

« Je ne panique pas ! » s'exclama le brun d'une voix assez aigüe.

Et le Serpentard se contenta de rire. Mais il fut très vite interrompu par une douleur dans le ventre, qui lui arracha un gémissement.

« Ça va ? Tout se passe bien, mon ange ? » demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix angoissée.

« Bien sûr. Je suppose que tous les accouchements se passent comme ça. Dieu l'a dit, » déclara-t-il d'un ton fataliste. « Tu enfanteras dans la douleur. Sauf qu'il parlait des femmes et que je ne suis pas une femme. Mais peu importe. Cesse de t'inquiéter et regarde la route. »

A l'entrée de la clinique de St Homard, une infirmière vint les chercher pour les mener à la chambre de Mme Potter.

« M. Malfoy, » grogna Draco.

La jeune femme répondit un « oui,oui » distrait et l'installa dans le lit. Harry semblait un peu calmé, et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, prenant la main de son fiancé.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Draco d'un ton rassurant.

Harry acquiesça, et sursauta alors qu'un mage accoucheur pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Bienvenus à la clinique St Homard, » déclara le médecin avec un sourire énorme.

« Il a été hôtesse dans une agence immobilière, dans une autre vie, » souffla Draco à son cœur. Qui pouffa.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de bien vouloir rester ici pendant que nous pratiquons une césarienne à Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Malfoy, il est temps pour vous d'accoucher. »

« Je sens que ça va me faire tout drôle d'être tout seul dans mon corps, » murmura le blond.

Le brun lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos et lança un regard suppliant au médecin. Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard sans appel, et embarqua le blond, qui embrassa une dernière fois son homme.

Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Son manège continua pendant deux heures, au bout desquelles il n'eut plus d'ongle et ses doigts avaient des traces de morsures un peu partout.

Une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre et le jeune homme fit un bond de quelques mètres au dessus du sol.

« Vous êtes attendu en salle de réveil, » pouffa la femme.

Trop angoissé pour dire un mot, Harry la suivit à travers les couloirs en silence. A l'entrée de la salle, il hésita cinq bonnes minutes avant de rentrer, puis poussa silencieusement la porte. Il tomba immédiatement sous le charme d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'acier regardant amoureusement un adorable bébé sans cheveux aux yeux verts qui regardait autour de lui avec intérêt.

Il s'approcha toujours aussi silencieusement et s'assit doucement sur le lit, à coté de son compagnon. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Puis, il lui tendit le bébé.

« Regarde, Clara, ça, c'est Papa 'Ry. N'est ce pas, qu'il est adorable ? »

La petite Clara eut un joyeux gazouillement et remua des pieds, comme pour lui donner raison. Le brun saisit le bébé et le serra contre lui.

« Mon ange, c'est super, elle est magnifique, tu es ... waow ! » s'exclama-t-il, à court de mots.

Draco rit doucement et regarda amoureusement son fiancé et sa fille s'étudier du regard. Le même regard. Vert.

ooo

Six mois plus tard, Clara gazouillait dans les bras de Mamie 'Cissa, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Harry pour la taquiner. Autour d'eux, tous les amis du jeune couple étaient réuni, plus d'un avec les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est magnifique, » chuchota Ron, des larmes dans la voix. « On ne peut pas rêver meilleur aboutissement pour une histoire comme la leur ! »

« Ce n'est que le début, Ronny, » murmura Narcissa, « ce n'est que le début. »

La voix du prêtre s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant taire toutes les discussions.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour une occasion spéciale. » Il se tourna vers Draco. « Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Narcissa Evangéline Black et de Lucius Ferdinand Malfoy, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent, et à le chérir toute votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Draco leva des yeux plein d'étoiles vers Harry.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il.

Le prêtre se tourna vers Harry.

« Monsieur Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Elisabeth Potter et de James Philibert Potter, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent, et à le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Harry regarda son ange avec un sourire tendre et annonça :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Lilian, fils de Ron et Parvati, apparu avec les alliances et les présenta aux mariés. Draco passa celle de Harry en tremblant, et Harry passa la deuxième au doigt de son époux d'un geste doux et tendre.

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, » récita encore l'homme en noir.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le blond éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de son conjoint pour l'embrasser. Le prêtre releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé au passage des alliances, et commença :

« Vous pouvez vous emb ... »

Et il resta bloqué devant le baiser débordant d'amour que les deux mariés échangeaient déjà. Blaise se pencha vers le prêtre, de sa place de témoin, et murmura au prêtre :

« Je crois qu'ils vont se passer de votre permission, mon brave monsieur. »

Et il éclata de rire.

_Un peu plus tard, lors du banquet dans la cour de la ferme_

« Blaisou, un discours, Blaisou, un discours ! » entonnaient les invités.

Résigné, Blaise se leva.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je le fais. » Il observa l'assemblée. « Bien. Si nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, comme le disait monsieur le prêtre tout à l'heure, c'est pour célébrer une occasion spéciale. Nous fêtons une nouvelle page de l'histoire d'un couple qui n'a rien à envier à personne. Son histoire, vous la connaissez tous : séparés par huit ans de haines, rien ne semblait rapprocher ces deux jeunes hommes : un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, un adorable brun à la peau sombre et un magnifique blond à la peau claire, un Sang-Mêlé et un Sang-Pur, un Sauveur du monde sorcier et un délinquant juvénile – Draco pouffa – mais finalement, le premier apprit l'amour au second, et changea sa vie. L'amour ne débute pas lors d'un mariage, il n'en est qu'une étape supplémentaire, tout comme la naissance. Je voudrais lever mon verre à ces deux hommes qui sont ma famille maintenant, et à une adorable petite fille, qui est le rayon de soleil de son Tonton Blaisou. »

Et il leva son verre, bientôt imité par tout le monde, qui déclara :

« A la famille Potter-Malfoy ! »

Clara dans les bras, Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire radieux au visage et l'embrassa tout doucement.

_Le soir même_

La fête battait son plein, la cour de la ferme était remplie de couples dansant un tango endiablé. Puis, la musique changea.

« Mon ange, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » demanda Harry en mettant un genoux en terre.

« Eh bien, disons que, j'ai Clara dans les bras et elle ... » tenta Draco en rougissant.

« Prête la à Mamie 'Cissa, elle ne va pas te l'abimer et elle en meurt d'envie ! » répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur. Puis il ajouta d'un air suppliant : « S'il te plait, amour, juste une. »

Draco passa sa fille à sa mère et se leva, grognant contre « _les adorables bruns contre lesquels il n'avait aucune volonté._ » Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du-dit brun et celui-ci passa les bras autour de son cou, le nez au creux de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi, il y en a beaucoup, des bruns comme ça, dans ton entourage ? » demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire passer pour neutre.

« Bien sûr, mon cœur. Et ils embrassent tous divinement bien, si tu veux tous les détails, » le taquina son ange.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de danser et tenta de se détacher du blond, mais il le retint. Il lui souffla sur le nez.

« Et quand bien même je serai entouré d'une foule de jeunes hommes bruns adorables et embrassant divinement bien, tu resterais le seul à mes yeux. »

Et il déposa un bisou sur le nez du Gryffondor rougissant. Ils retournèrent à leur danse, silencieux, écoutant les paroles de la chanson et savourant l'odeur et la chaleur de l'autre contre soi.

ooo

« Clara, ma chérie, si tu allais chercher Monsieur Polisson, pour qu'il mange un peu ? » demanda gentiment Harry à sa petite fille, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Elle portait une robe rouge, et ses longs cheveux lisse et blonds très clairs formaient deux nattes. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et partit en riant. A peine fut-elle sortit à la recherche du chat que Draco pénétra dans la salle à manger, une boîte bien emballée dans les mains. Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, » dit-il en allant à la cuisine.

« Oui. Notre petite fille devient grande, » ajouta le blond, le suivant dans la pièce d'à côté après avoir posé le paquet sur la table.

« Je me souviens de sa naissance comme si c'était hier. C'était tellement ... » Harry tenta de mettre des mots sur ses émotions.

« Je me souviens surtout de ta tête quand tu as appris que tu allais être papa ! » s'exclama le blond en éclatant de rire.

« Roooo ! C'est pas drôle ! Mais c'est merveilleux d'avoir une petit famille à soi. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Quand je vois ma famille actuelle, je me dis que j'aurais eu du mal à vivre sans, » déclara Draco.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. A ce moment, Clara entra avec son chat dans les bras.

« Voilà, papa 'Ry, j'ai ... » commença-t-elle. « Hey ! Moi aussi je veux un bisou, » s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers ses parents, lâchant son chat au passage.

Ils la prirent dans leurs bras en riant et lui firent de petits bisous sur les joues.

« Tu ne crois pas que Monsieur Polisson va être jaloux ? » demanda Draco, amusé.

« Non ! » dit la petite fille en riant. « Il comprend que j'aime mes papas très fort. »

Elle se dégagea tout de même de l'étreinte de ses pères pour aller donner à manger au félin qui s'impatientait devant la porte du placard où était sa gamelle. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'apprêtait à retourner sur son canapé, quand Harry l'attrapa par derrière et la mit sur ses épaules.

« Dis moi, jeune fille, » demanda Harry d'un air malicieux, « quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Le jour des cadeeaauux ! » s'exclama la-dite jeune fille.

Les deux adultes rirent.

« Des cadeaux ? Mais pour quelle occasion ? » questionna encore Harry.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis grande ! Je vais avoir six ans ! »

Le couple rit de nouveau et le brun amena sa fille dans la salle. Il la posa sur une chaise et s'assit en face, Draco sur les genoux, enserrant sa taille dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa le paquet resté là dans sa direction. La jeune fille poussa un cri de joie et commença à l'ouvrir avec précaution.

Rapidement, sous ses yeux émerveillés apparu une chaine en argent, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif représentant un serpent. Elle resta un long moment muette d'admiration devant le bijou.

« Comme tu le disais, aujourd'hui, tu es grande. Voici un cadeau pour une jeune fille, » dit Draco, riant devant son air ébahi.

Il se leva, sans tenir compte de la protestation de son mari, qui grogna en voyant que sa source de chaleur le quittait. Le blond se plaça derrière la petite fille et prit la chaîne, lui attachant autour du cou. Il se pencha et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Hey ! Vous m'abandonnez, ingrats ? » protesta de nouveau Harry, venant se poster à côté de son époux, lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Clara se demandant où l'emmenait ses parents. Peut être sous la paille, où allaient souvent Papa 'Ry et Papa 'Co. Ils avaient dit qu'un jour, elle aussi irait sous la paille en compagnie de quelqu'un. Où plutôt, Papa 'Ry l'avait dit et Papa 'Co avait rougit et lui avait donné une tape. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne fallait pas parler de la paille.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut soudain sortie par un hennissement. Ils étaient dans les écuries de la ferme, à présent. Draco la déposa devant la porte d'une stalle et l'ouvrit. Sous les yeux à nouveau émerveillé de l'enfant se tenait un adorable poulain, tout calme et tout doux.

« Voici ton deuxième cadeau, ma chérie, » déclara Harry. « Prends en bien soin, ce sera un fidèle compagnon. »

La petite fille s'approcha doucement du poulain, la main tendue. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et sentit la main, avant de la lécher. Clara rit et se mit à caresser le poulain.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » demanda l'homme brun.

« Comme vous, » dit l'enfant. « Je vais l'appeler Ryco ! Et je vais lui apprendre plein de tours, et on fera des grandes balades, et ... »

« Doucement, ma puce, » dit Draco. « Tu vas nous l'épuiser. Il est encore jeune. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est de l'amitié. »

« Je vais lui en donner tout plein, tout plein, » le rassurant-elle. « N'est ce pas, mon Ryco ? »

ooo

_Sur le chemin allant de l'école vers la ferme_

« Et là, Lucien il m'a dit : « _Puisque t'es méchante, t'auras qu'à te trouver un autre amoureux !_ » Et il est partit ! » s'exclama Clara, outrée par le comportement de son camarade. « Mais j'étais pas méchante ! C'était une blague ! Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un petit cochon. M'en fiche qu'il soit plus mon amoureux. Parc'que, en plus, c'était pas que le mien. »

« Ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance, tu t'en trouveras tout plein, des amoureux, » la rassura Harry, tentant d'endiguer le flot de paroles sortant de la bouche de sa fille. « Alors, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, à l'école ? »

« Oui ! Ma maîtresse a dit que j'étais une bonne élève. Et que j'aimais bien montrer aux autres que j'en savais plus qu'eux ! De toute façon, les autres, ils ne savent pas grand chose. Et là, la maîtresse, elle m'a dit en soupirant que j'irai surement à Serpentard, au collège, et qu'un de mes papas allait gagner son pari sur le dos de l'autre ! »

« Parce qu'en plus, Pansy est au courant de ça !? » Harry soupira. « Tu iras sans doute à Serpentard, c'est vrai. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu as encore trois ans pour changer, si tu veux aller ailleurs, » lui dit-il avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Non, Papa 'Co m'a dit que les autres maisons n'avaient rien d'intéressant. Il m'a dit que seuls les gens passant par Serpentard devenaient des gens dignes de ce nom, » récita la petite fille.

« Ah ? Il a dit ça, ton papa ? Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui glisse deux ou trois mots de cette affaire en rentrant à ton papa ! » s'exclama Harry.

Et la nuit suivante, Draco dormit dans le canapé. Pour se faire pardonner, il invita Harry à un diner en tête à tête dans un restaurant chic de Londres, laissant la cause de la dispute à la garde de Mamie 'Cissa.

ooo

« Mon ange ! Ne mange pas les œufs en chocolat ! Il faut les mettre dans la jardin pour les chercher, pas les manger ! » s'exclama Harry en voyant Draco avaler encore un œuf.

Draco fit un petit regard innocent.

« Mais je ne mange pas le chocolat ! » se défendit-il.

Harry l'embrassa. Sans se méfier, le blond répondit à son baiser.

« C'est étrange ? Aurais-tu le goût de chocolat naturellement ? » interrogea le Gryffondor.

Prit la main dans le sac, le Sang Pur ne pu qu'embrasser Harry pour se faire pardonner. Ils sortirent dans la cour pour disperser les œufs. Ils se dépêchèrent et revinrent à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, chercher Clara et ses amis, qui mettaient la pièce à sac, éventrant les sacs de farine et se roulant dedans. Le couple les envoya dehors, nettoya la cuisine et les suivirent dehors.

Les enfants courraient dans tous les sens, criant, riant, chantant, cherchant les cloches dans le ciel et le chocolat dans les recoins de la cour. Draco fut embarqué par sa fille pour l'aider à chercher, et Harry fut assailli par Arthur, l'amoureux de Clara, qui essayait de le soudoyer avec les chocolats qu'il avait déjà trouvé pour qu'il lui montre les autres.

Le lendemain, Clara et Harry gardèrent le lit toute la journée, gardés par Draco, pour cause d'overdose de chocolat.

ooo

« Mon ange, je me sens un peu seul en ce moment, » dit Harry, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu as besoin de parler, mon cœur ? » demanda Draco, légèrement intrigué par l'air de son époux.

« Eh bien, oui, ça me ferais du bien, je pense, mais je devais aller prendre mon bain, là, et ce serait une mauvaise idée de le retarder, » répondit le brun, son sourire s'accentuant.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lui proposa Draco, l'innocent et naïf mari d'un nouveau Machiavel.

« Oh oui, ça serait super ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la main du blond et le tira en courant dans la pièce d'eau. Là, il rempli la baignoire d'eau d'un coup de baguette et les déshabilla. Puis, il souleva Draco et le déposa délicatement dans la baignoire avant de se glisser dans son dos et de le prendre contre lui.

« Tu ne te sentais pas seul du tout ! » réalisa soudain le Serpentard. « Tu m'as entrainé avec toi dans la salle de bain pour prendre ton bain ! »

Le Gryffondor le lança un regard indéchiffrable, se demandant pendant un instant qui lui avait volé son Draco si perspicace, mais il l'embrassa bientôt tendrement.

« Mon ange, sans toi, je suis perdu, seul. Ta compagnie me manque à chaque instant où tu n'es pas là, » le flatta Harry.

« Merci, mais ce genre de phrases dites et redites des milliers de fois ne m'atteignent plus, » le lança le blond, dédaigneux.

« Amour, je t'aime, » essaya le Survivant.

Le regard de Draco se noya de larmes, et il embrassa amoureusement son coeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Draco, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » s'inquiétant le brun.

« J-je t'aime auss-ssi, Harryyy ! » bégaya le concerné. « Ça me fait toujou-jours quelquech-chose quand t-tu me l-le dit. Et puis, j-je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, a-alors j'ai du m-mal à cont-contrôler mes émotions. Je suis déso-solé. »

« Là, là, » murmura son époux en resserrant son étreinte. « Je ne te le dirais plus, si tu veux, » lui proposa-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Draco protesta avec fougue, se remit de son émotion et soupira de bonheur dans les bras de Harry, dans ce bain chaud. Le bonheur ressemblait un peu à cela, chaud, confortable, comme le ventre d'une mère. Joyeux et rempli d'émotion, comme une petite phrase de tout juste trois mots, mais représentant un sentiment si beau, si grand que Draco aurait aimé se noyer dedans, pour ne plus vivre que pour ressentir cela.

ooo

« Clac, ma chérie, descend de ta chambre ! On va visiter la Chapelle des Dryades, » appela Harry à plein poumons.

« J'arrive, P'pa 'Ry ! » hurla Clara en retour.

On entendit bientôt quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier avec une grâce s'apparentant à celle de l'éléphant en chasse. Draco et Harry attendaient en bas, la main dans la main. La jeune fille leur sauta dessus, les embrassa chacun sur la joue et sortit en courant. Les deux adultes la suivirent en souriant.

Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures vers le haut d'une montagne irlandaise. La végétation était luxuriante. Le paysage était superbe. Mais le blond pestait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa progéniture ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre, sur le bord du chemin.

« On non, mon ange, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Écoute, cette Chapelle est superbe. C'est un haut lieu culturel, » protesta son époux.

La jeune fille de douze ans s'accrocha à son père en disant doucement :

« P'pa 'Co, t'as pas le droit de me gâcher ce jour. Quand j'étais petite, tu m'avais dit que je pourrais être une dryade. Et puis, à défaut d'en être une, tu m'avais promis de m'en montrer. »

« Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on en voit ! Elles sont très secrètes, ma puce. »

« Fais moi un sourire, s'il te plait. Tu ne nous aime plus, P'pa 'Ry et moi ? Chacun de tes instants avec nous n'est plus un bonheur immense, comme tu le disais souvent ? »

Draco la rassura en riant, puis se tourna vers son mari avec un regard penaud. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air tendre et lui prit la main. Ils repartirent vers la Chapelle, sur une note un peu plus joyeuse.

« Au fait, je me demande parfois, quel était l'enjeu de ce pari à propos de la maison où j'irai à Poudlard ? »

Draco rougit.

« Eh bien, disons que c'est une affaire entre ton père et moi, » sourit Harry.

« S'il te plaaaiiiit, P'pa 'Ry ! Où est ton courage de Gryffondor ? T'as peur ? » le provoqua Clara.

« Non. C'est juste que Draco est assez rouge comme ça pour l'instant. Le souvenir de cette soirée mémorable doit l'émoustiller particulièrement, » dit le brun d'un ton malicieux.

Le regard vert de la jeune fille se posa d'un air interrogateur sur son deuxième père. Celui-ci reprit un peu de dignité et commença :

« Eh bien, une fois que tu es arrivée à Serpentard, j'ai demandé un truc parfaitement stupide à Harry. Tu vois la piscine ? Imagine la pleine de chantilly. Je l'ai fait chercher le sort de chantilly dans toute la bibliothèque pendant deux semaines. J'aurais pu l'aider, mais j'avais gagné. Ca a été quelque chose de mémorable, et faire ... Enfin, dans la chantilly, c'est incroyable comme sensation. »

Il rougit de nouveau. Harry eu un regard tendre et caressa la main blanche de son époux avec son pouce.

« Tu es adorable, quand tu rougis, mon ange, » remarqua-t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

La jeune fille soupira d'un air rêveur. Elle espérait que son couple s'aimerait toujours autant malgré les années, tout comme celui de ses pères. Leur amour ne semblait pas prêt de diminuer.

« Regardez, c'est là ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain d'un ton surexcité.

Sur un flanc de la montagne se dressée une énorme tonnelle en pierre fermée. Une imposante porte en bois était gravée d'une gracieuse biche chevauchée par une jeune fille superbe habillée de feuilles. A l'approche de Clara, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Et se referma derrière elle.

« Tu crois que tout ira bien ? » demanda Draco d'un air anxieux.

« Mais bien sûr. On dirait que notre chérie réalise son rêve : des dryades étaient dans la Chapelle. »

Ils attendirent un très long moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, assis au pied d'un arbre. Puis, Clara ressortit du bâtiment, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

« Alors, ma puce ? Tout va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? » la pressa son père blond.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un grand sourire, des étoiles plein les yeux. Harry rit doucement, venant encercler la taille de son époux par derrière.

« C'était superbe. Célana m'a offert un bracelet, » dit-elle sobrement en désignant son poignet.

Son absence de mots parlait pour elle, la jeune fille parlant souvent à tort et à travers. A son poignet, une fine chaîne d'argent était agrémentée de feuilles du même métal. Un bijou de dryade était quelque chose de très précieux et de très rare. La dryade gardienne avait dû énormément apprécier la jeune fille.

ooo

« Et voici pour toi, mon ange. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, » déclara Harry.

Il tendait vers Draco un petit paquet carré emballé dans du papier scintillant. Les yeux brillants, le blond ouvrit le cadeau. Les étoiles de ses yeux doublèrent.

Il tenait dans les mains un cadre simple, et une photo de lui et Harry, puis un autre cadre, représentant une photo de leur couple, toujours, avec leur fille, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Parvati, Hermione et Mamie 'Cissa, prise dans le hall du Square Grimaurd, durant la Guerre. Tous les moments les plus importants de sa vie défilaient sous ses yeux, un à chaque fois qu'il détaillait un nouveau visage. Il eut une pointe de tristesse une fois qu'il arriva à Hermione, et Harry le prit contre lui. Ils l'appréciaient énormément tout les deux, et elle était morte pendant cette Guerre si meurtrière.

Ils se reprirent vite, pensant que c'était Noël, et que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus. Mais certaines blessures ne se referment jamais.

« Ma chérie, voici pour toi, joyeux Noël, » dit Draco en tendant son paquet à la jeune fille.

Clara tata le paquet en fronçant les sourcils et releva les yeux vivement vers ses parents.

« Vous ... Vous n'avez quand même pas ... » tenta-t-elle.

« Ouvre voir, Clac, » l'exhorta doucement le brun.

Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit de grands yeux en les relevant de nouveau vers ses pères, enlacés en face d'elle.

« Vous ... Vous l'avez fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Dans ses mains, elle tenait fermement un livre hors de prix, dont elle rêvait depuis des années : Les plantes et leur utilisation dans les potions de grand pouvoir.

« Tu sais, Clac, je me suis faite à l'idée que tu sois une Serpentarde avide de pouvoir et horriblement prétentieuse – à l'image de ton père, » annonça Harry avec un regard malicieux.

Les deux Serpentards présents dans la pièce protestèrent avec force devant le commentaire amusé de leur père ou mari.

« Je sais que malgré l'esprit tordu que tu dois à tes camarades de maison, tu sauras faire bon usage de ce livre. Botanique et potion sont des choses importantes. Et puis, tu es raisonnable, à seize ans révolus, » conclut le brun, expliquant implicitement à sa fille qu'elle avait sa confiance. Elle le remercia d'un regard.

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle, » lança-t-elle avec un sourire typiquement Serpentard avant de partir s'enfermer dans le laboratoire du sous-sol.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard.

« J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir par où elle va commencer, » dit le Serpentard restant.

« J'ai un peu peur, mon ange. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va avoir un sursaut d'esprit de Gryffondor, pour une fois, » répondit l'autre d'un ton angoissé.

ooo

« Orrihya, Valentine. »

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'estrade et monta les marches. Snape, directeur de Poudlard, ayant lâché son registre de noms, se tourna vers elle.

« Félicitations, jeune fille, vous avez votre diplôme, » lui annonça-t-il avec un mince sourire avant de lui faire la bise.

Que cet homme avait changé depuis la guerre. Il était même devenu sociable, chose non envisageable à l'époque. Et il avait mis du temps à accepter ce poste de directeur. Mais avec le soutien de Mina, sa femme, il avait surmonté le souvenir de feu Dumbledore accroché à cette charge. Il s'était pleinement épanoui dans ce rôle à responsabilité.

Valentine descendit de l'estrade et retourna vers les membres présents de sa famille, qui poussèrent des houra et la serrèrent dans leur bras. Elle se tourna vers une blonde aux yeux verts du premier rang, qui s'était retournée vers elle, et lui fit un clin d'œil, alors que d'autres élèves défilaient jusqu'à l'estrade.

Le père de la blonde se tourna vers la nouvelle diplômée et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Elle a le regard sournois d'une Serpentarde. Je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille.

« 'Pa 'Ry, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Valentine – ou Valou pour les intimes, » déclara la blonde d'un ton solennel.

« Attention, Clara, tu vas faire faire une crise cardiaque à ton pauvre vieux 'Pa 'Ry, » la prévint son deuxième père. « Trop de Serpentards à son goût, on dirait. »

Depuis le temps, ce genre de petits commentaires ironiques étaient devenus monnaie courante. Harry n'avait bien sûr plus aucuns préjugés contre les Serpentards, et de même pour Draco concernant les Gryffondors. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et aucun des deux n'aurait voulu reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort. Ils se taquinaient donc à loisir, sans crainte de se vexer.

« Potter-Malfoy, Clara, » appela la voix de Snape.

« Vas-y, ma puce, » murmura Harry. « Nous sommes fiers de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Ne la stresse pas, mon cœur, elle l'a forcément, » le gronda gentiment Draco.

« Je n'en doute pas, » lui répondit celui-ci.

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'estrade d'un pas raide, la mâchoire crispée. Au bout de son rang, elle croisa un jeune homme au regard noisette étincelant qui lui décocha un petit sourire charmeur. Elle l'ignora superbement et monta aux côtés du directeur.

« Félicitations, Miss Potter-Malfoy, vous avez votre diplôme. Il semblerait que vous ayez hérité de l'intelligence de votre père Serpentard, plutôt que de la bêtise chronique du Gryffondor, » ajouta-t-il, s'attirant le regard faussement outré de Harry, et amusé de la foule.

Les habitudes avaient _vraiment_ la vie dure.

Puis, un 'tilt' se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Clara, et elle sauta au cou de l'ancien professeur de Potion.

« Oh, merci Merlin, je l'ai ! Je suis si heureuse, » s'écria-t-elle.

Et elle planta un baiser sur la joue de Snape, qui rougit furieusement et s'écarta d'elle vivement. Elle courut au bas de l'estrade et se jeta à nouveau dans des bras. Ceux du jeune homme du premier rang, cette fois. Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous le regard choqué de ses pères.

Le jeune brun la regarda, surpris, puis lui sourit. Clara le saisit par la main et le traina jusqu'à ses parents, qui lui lançaient un regard noir pour avoir osé toucher à leur puce.

« 'Pa 'Ry, 'Pa 'Co, je vous présente Pierre. C'est mon petit ami, » précisa-t-elle, « et quatrième amour de ma vie, après vous et Ryco, » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, jeune fille, » annonça 'Pa 'Co d'un air froid.

ooo

« Vous vous souvenez surement de ce Noël où vous m'avez offert ce livre à propos des plantes et des potions de grand pouvoir, » commença-t-elle sous le regard insistant de ses pères, confortablement calée dans le canapé, dans les bras de Pierre.

Le plus vieux des couples acquiesça.

« Eh bien, quand je me suis précipitée dans le labo, j'ai ouvert une page au hasard. Je suis tombée sur une étude détaillée de l'asphoria. 'Pa 'Co doit savoir ce que c'est, mais j'ai un doute concernant 'Pa 'Ry, » dit-elle en riant sous le regard noir – et interrogatif – du-dit 'Pa 'Ry.

« L'asphoria est un aphrodisiaque très puissant, comprenant un grand nombre de vertus relaxantes et hallucinogènes, » expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras se crispa légèrement. Il allait enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant son attirance subite pour la jeune femme.

« Dans une certaine potion et mélangée à mon parfum, elle pouvait attirer le jeune homme auquel je penserai en premier en le mettant, » expliqua-t-elle. « Le premier essai fut un échec. Je pensais très fort à ma retenue avec Rusard ce matin-là, et quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, j'ai dû le stupéfixer pour l'empêcher de me sauter dessus, » se souvint-elle avec un petit rire.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard choqué, imaginant très mal Rusard affublé d'une libido incontrôlable et courant après leur fille/amante dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre et Draco dû l'embrasser très tendrement pour qu'il daigne enfin refermer un peu les yeux.

« Le jour d'après, j'ai attiré Pierre dans mes filets, comme j'avais prévu de le faire au départ, » reprit la jeune fille. « Je me faisais désirer et j'avais des conversations avec lui. J'ai tellement heureuse que l'homme le plus séduisant de Poudlard me remarque enfin. »

« On croirait entendre ton père, » murmura le seul blond présent. « Il n'avait pas confiance en son charme, lui non plus. »

Harry sourit à ce souvenir, des étoiles plein les yeux en se rappelant comme Draco était venu lui faire sa déclaration.

« La suite, vous l'avez devant les yeux. En arrêtant de mettre mon parfum mélangé à la potion, Pierre n'a même pas vu le changement, et m'a même dit qu'il m'aimait, » conclut Clara.

ooo

« Mon ange, rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes là, » soupira Harry.

« Parce que notre grande fille, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, a soudain était prise d'une folie romantique, et nous a payé un diner dans ce ... restaurant, » lui rappela Draco avec une mine dégoutée.

« Faites des gosses, qu'y disaient, » dit le brun d'un ton tragique.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs couples s'embrassaient avec des bruits mouillés. Des petits cœurs ailés voletaient partout, et le tout baignait dans une écœurante couleur rose – dans toutes ses nuances.

« Bon, c'est pas si terrible, » positiva le blond. « On est tout les deux en amoureux le soir de la Saint Valentin. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de la Saint Valentin, mon ange. Pour moi, vivre avec toi, c'est tous les jours la fête de notre amour, » lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique, mais lut la sincérité dans son regard. Il se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraina dehors.

« Mon cœur, nous avons toute la soirée pour nous inventer des anecdotes à propos de ce dîner à raconter à notre chère fille. Pas question que l'on passe une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord, mon ange. Et au risque de te paraître totalement Poufsouffle, c'est la pleine lune, ce soir. Et cela va faire vingt-six ans que je t'ai demandé en mariage. Ça se fête, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le brun, prenant son époux dans ses bras et mettant sa tête dans son cou.

« A quoi penses tu ? » souffla celui-ci à son oreille.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais transplana immédiatement. Quand Draco regarda autour de lui, il eut le souffle coupé par le paysage irréel s'entendant devant lui. Les rayons argentés de a lune faisait des reflets magiques sur le lac. Des souvenirs déferlaient dans son esprit au rythme de la légère brise qui soufflait sur la vallée où Harry l'avait demandé en mariage, il avait si longtemps de ce 14 février. Pourtant, ce moment semblait si proche. Il soupira, un peu nostalgique, mais heureux d'être entre les bras de son amant.

ooo

La voix de la dryade s'éleva dans la forêt.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour une occasion spéciale. » Elle se tourna vers Pierre. « Monsieur Pierre Alexandre Aimée Junior, fils de Pierre Alexandre Aimée Senior et Adolpha Elisa Aimée, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Miss Clara Lorraine Potter-Malfoy ici présente, et à la chérir toute votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, » répondit la voix grave de Pierre.

« Miss Clara Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, fille de Harry James Potter-Malfoy et Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Pierre Alexandre Aimée Junior ici présent, et à le chérir toute votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, » s'écria la jeune femme.

Ils se passèrent mutuellement la bague au doigt.

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, » s'exclama la dryade.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle rentra dans son arbre.

« Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt, » s'exclama Draco. « J'ai cru que vous ne vous marieriez jamais ! Allez, hop, hop, hop, embrassez vous, on va pas y passer la nuit. »

Les trois autres membres de la famille présents pouffèrent et regardèrent le blond avec amusement.

« Si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire plaisir, 'Pa 'Co, » dit Clara.

Et elle se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son mari, sous le rire du couple d'homme.

« J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète, » chuchota Harry à son mari. « Un Gryffondor orphelin marié à un Serpentard adorable. »

« Mon coeur ? » appela le blond.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

ooo

Deux semaines qu'il était parti. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait engagé un aide pour la ferme, n'ayant plus le cœur à s'en occuper. Il était allongé sur son lit, malgré la chaleur étouffante régnant dans la pièce. Il était seul. Même Monsieur Polisson était parti – avec Clara.

Il soupira. Son cœur était comme déchiré en deux. Une moitié était partie avec Lui. Il serrait Son oreiller contre lui, s'enivrant de l'odeur qu'il avait réussi à conserver dessus grâce à un sortilège de son cru.

Soudain, deux bras forts l'entourèrent tendrement, alors que le lit s'affaissait sous la pression d'un corps à côté de lui.

« Mon cœur, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru mourir, » murmura Draco à son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et se blottit contre lui, sans un mot, si heureux d'être à nouveau dans les bras de son ange.

« Ça ne va pas ? Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es triste ? » s'inquiéta le blond devant le silence de son époux.

Harry lui fit un sourire attendri.

« Mon ange, c'est le meilleur jour que j'ai vécu depuis trois semaines, » répondit-il.

« Que se passe-t-il depuis trois semaines ? » interrogea encore le blond.

« Il y a trois semaines, tu m'as annoncé que tu partais à cet enterrement pendant deux semaines, » lui rappela le brun. « Et maintenant, je suis juste avec toi, à ma place dans tes bras, et je suis tellement heureux d'y être. Je t'aime. »

Et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, après deux semaines sans aucun repos, du fait de l'éloignement de l'aimé.

ooo

« Atcha ! Snif, snif. »

« Mon ange ? Tu as une nouvelle façon de dire bonjour, » se moqua tendrement Harry, avant de sortir du lit et de remonter les couvertures sur son époux, le bordant tendrement.

« Je, snif, sens que je suis un peu, snif, malade, » essaya Draco.

« Tu crois ? » demanda le brun d'un ton faussement incrédule.

Et il le laissa là, allant à la cuisine lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Il revint dans la chambre avec le plateau.

« En plus de la crise de la soixantaine, te voilà en pleine crise de rhume ! Amour, tu me fais la totale ! » se moqua de nouveau le Gryffondor.

« Je ne te permet, snif, atcha ! Snif, snif, pas de te moquer de moi ! » s'écria le blond.

« Chuut, mon ange, repose-toi, tu iras mieux demain, » lui dit tendrement Harry.

« Reste avec moi, » le supplia le Serpentard. « Je ne veux pas qu'un stupide rhume m'éloigne de toi, même pour quelques heures. »

Son époux se recoucha donc avec lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras pour lui communiquer sa chaleur et sa bonne santé. Avec les bons soin prodigués par son Gryffondor, Draco ne resta pas longtemps malade.

ooo

« Mon ange, viens par ici, » appela Harry.

Draco s'exécuta et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers le lit, où il s'allongea à côté de son mari, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mon ange, tu sais que je t'aime, » lui dit-il. « Mais je suis si fatigué, » acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

« Et moi donc ! » s'exclama le Serpentard d'une voix faible.

« Nous devons nous résigner, n'est ce pas ? On a vécu une belle vie pleine d'amour, il est venu le temps de laisser la place à d'autres amoureux. Clac se remettra. »

« Nous ne nous quittons pas, n'est ce pas ? Quoiqu'il arrive, nous restons ensemble ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Amour, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, même si la survie du monde sorcier en dépendait. »

« Ainsi soit-il. Bonne nuit, mon cœur, repose-toi bien. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit Harry. « Repose toi bien, toi aussi. A plus tard. »

Et ils s'endormirent tout deux pour la dernière fois, ensemble. Pour se reposer éternellement, et s'aimer éternellement, qui sait ? Peut être y a-t-il une vie après ? Une vie où l'on continue de s'aimer. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne revinrent jamais pour le dire.

Clara se remit doucement du départ de ses deux pères, et fut néanmoins heureuse qu'ils soient partis ensemble.

**AND LIFE GOES ON.**


End file.
